kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: F.E.R.A.L.
Information Summary: Numbuh 1 and Sector V are on Rainbow Monkey Island trying to take "The Code" from the Delightful Children. Numbuh 1 enter the Delighful Children's ship to get it. After managing to snatch it from their fingers, he radios his team to tell them the code, only to be hit in the face and falls in a hole in the bottom. Sector V tries to save Numbuh 1, but is unable to find him for 46 minutes, they then find his clothes and become worried. Numbuh 5 says it ok, and that Numbuh 1 just took his clothes off. About that time they hear something in the bushes and find that Numbuh 1 has became a Rainbow Monkey (both sloppy and aggressive), although the viewer doesn't see how Numbuh 1 transformed into a Rainbow Monkey. They take him up to the Moonbase, were Numbuh 86 demands that they pick a leader. They say they don't need a new leader, they want Numbuh 1 back. Numbuh 86 says that its just the rules and asks Numbuh 5 to take over. She says that she won't, not after what happen last time. Numbuh 86 says she understands, while Numbuh 4 is begging to. Then Numbuh 2 says he would, but leaders don't get to fly their own ships. Numbuh 86 then picks Numbuh 3, even though Numbuh 4 is still begging. Numbuh 3 takes control of Sector V, and orders Numbuh 1 to become human again, because he has "The Code". Numbuh 86 then freaks out asking why they didn't tell her before and demanding the scientists change him back, now. The KND scientists use Element L (which is just Lizzie Devine) to try to cure back Numbuh 1, but doesn't work. Numbuh 1 keeps kissing everybody he sees, Lizzie claims, "I prefer this Nigie" and they both kiss. Soon, Sector V asks Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 86 what's so important about this code. Numbuh 86 explains that whoever finds "The Code" gets a Rainbow Monkey key chain. It then makes Numbuh 1 so angry that he "risked my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!" he snaps back to normal. He then starts lecturing everyone that being a KND operative is serious, only for his sector to hug him back happily since he's back to normal; Lizzie sighs that "it was fun while it lasted". The next day, Numbuh 1 gets revenge on the DCFDTL, who have been expecting their key chain, by having his "friends" (giant real-live Rainbow Monkeys) attack them at the Delightful Mansion. Ending Credits Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh 71.562 argue at each other. Trivia *Debut of Numbuh 74.239 *The episode is similar to the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, Laugh Ed Laugh, where Eddy went cuckoo and brainless like Numbuh 1. They both snap back to normal similary when they got angry. *The Rainbow Monkey Island with real Rainbow Monkeys return in this episode. *Numbuh 275, whose name is Jacob and is a KND scientist in this episode, was based on a boy (also named Jacob) who's wish through Make-A-Wish foundation was to appear on a Codename: Kids Next Door episode. Episode Links Operation: FERAL part 1 (download) Operation: FERAL part 2 (download) F.E.R.A.L.